Misiones de la Superficie
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: Secuela de Misión de Supervivencia . Han pasado 6 años desde la expedición de la Atlantida, donde una vez mas, el equipo tendrá que reunirse para resolver los problemas que surgen a través en la superficie. Donde se les unirá un nuevo miembro, que tendrá que descubrir la verdad de lo que le paso a su ser querido...
1. 1- Comienzo de los Misterios

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí estamos para dar el comienzo de lo que es la segunda parte de la historia ¨Misión de Supervivencia¨, y si todavía aun no lo has leído, te recomiendo leerla primero para comprender mejor esta parte.**

**En esta nueva parte, se tratara de descubrir misterios que tiene la Atlantida, y donde abra aventuras donde espero que a todos les guste.**

**Atlantis no es de mi propiedad, les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

**Sin mas que decir, bienvenidos a esta nuevo...**

* * *

**Cap. 1. Comienzo de los Misterios.**

_En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico._

_1920_

Justo en el amanecer, podemos presenciar como un barco mercadeo se encontraba tranquilamente surcando el Océano del Atlántico, y en especial sabiendo que por fin podían navegar sin preocuparse que les dispararan toda una flota o submarinos. Pero misteriosamente, al empezar a entrar a aguas con mucha neblina, era tan espesa que apenas tenían visibilidad, el barco desapareció misteriosamente…pero lo único que se escucho fue de algo hundiéndose.

Al cabo de unas horas después, ahora en el atardecer, podemos ver que en las mismas aguas donde estaba la neblina, podemos presenciar que estaba ahora un pequeño barco pesquero. Los pesqueros estaban tranquilamente recolectando sus peces, cuando uno de ellos vio algo curioso en el mar, rápidamente fue por un garfio algo grande y lo sumergió al agua, para poder sacar lo que vio en el mar.

Una vez recogido, podemos presenciar que era un sombrero de marinero, sobra decir que al pesquero le encanto.

-¡Oye, mira!- el pesquero le llamo a uno de sus amigos, y el mencionado se acercó a él. Una vez que su amigo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él se puso el sombrero.

-Soy ahora todo un capitán- bromeo el mientras hacia un saludo marinero, lo que a ambos les divirtió mucho.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?- pregunto su amigo una vez que pararon de reírse.

-¿Qué?, no, es mío- menciono el consternado. En un momento forcejearon para ver quien se quedaba con el sombrero, pero el amigo se quedó con él, para luego el mencionado ponérselo.

-Ah…¡ahora yo soy el capital!- bromeo el mientras se reía divertido, lo que ambos volvieran a reírse.

-Creo que me lo quedare…

-¿Qué?, de ninguna manera, yo lo encontré.

-Sí, pero ahora yo lo tengo.

-Porque tú me lo quitaste.

-Pues para que dejas que…

Hubieran continuado con su pequeña discusión, pero en un momento, sintieron como algo crujía abajo del barco, para luego sentir una sacudida en el mencionado, lo que ambos tuvieron que agarrarse para evitar caerse.

El pesquero que tenía el sombrero, rápidamente se quita el sombrero y se lo pone en el pecho del otro.

-Te lo devuelvo- menciono el asustado.

-¡No gracias!, te lo regalo- dijo el pesquero asustado, mientras alzaba sus manos para evitar agarrarlo.

Una vez más cuando ahora iban a discutir quien se lo quedaba, de nuevo escucharon el sonido de algo misterioso.

Presenciamos el barco de los pesqueros que se encontraba tranquilamente en alta mar, pero en solo unos segundos, el barco se hundió por completo al fondo del mar….

Al cabo de otras horas, ahora durante la noche, en la misma parte donde había neblina, podemos presenciar como lentamente se empezaba a ver a un barco de carga con sus luces encendidas para navegar de manera segura a través de la niebla.

Mientras que parados en la cubierta del barco, apoyados contra la barandilla del barco estaban unos navegantes.

-Es bueno poder navegar con las luces encendidas sin tener que preocuparse por que te disparen- comento uno mientras disfrutaba de su café. Su compañero asiente con la cabeza en estar de acuerdo con él.

-En especial con esta niebla que nos cubre alrededor- dijo el otro marinero. Pero antes de que el del café volviera hablar, el barco se detuvo de golpe. Antes de que preguntaran por que se detuvieron, el barco se sacudió. Ellos tuvieron que agarrarse de la barandilla para evitar caerse, pero eso sí, tuvieron que vitar las cajas que los golpearan, ya que varias cajas que transportaban se empezaron a liberar y deslizar por la cubierta del barco, antes de que comenzaran en atravesar parte de la barandilla y caer al océano.

Los marineros observaban todo, pero antes de que se preguntaran que estaba pasando, sus miradas encontraron algo aterrador, ya que un gigantesco tentáculo se empezaba a presenciar como surgía en el fondo del océano.

Pero si eso ya encontraban aterrador, mas tentáculos se empezaban a elevarse del agua, pero antes de que los marineros reaccionaran, los tentáculos los agarraron y como simples trapos, ellos fueron jalados hacia las profundidades del océano.

Todo eso fue visto por gran parte de la tripulación y del capitán, y antes de que reaccionaran, varios tentáculos empezaron surgir en la parte de atrás de ellos, donde comenzaron agarrarlos. Varios tripulantes comenzaron atacar con hachas, arpones e inclusive pistolas, pero nada dañaba los tentáculos.

Rápidamente el capitán comienza a correr hacia la oficina de la radio, tratando de ignorar los gritos de sus hombres, al llegar, vio que alguien más estaba ya en la radio.

-¡Es el Kraken!, ¡manda un mensaje de…

El capitán le empezaba a dar órdenes al operador de la radio, donde el mencionado trataba de mandar un SOS a quien fuera, pero antes de mandarlo, el barco se volvió a sacudir violentamente, para a los pocos segundos, toda la luz del barco se apagó por completo.

Lo único que se escuchaba ahora en toda esa oscuridad, eran solo son gritos de terror y agónicos y, sobre todo, de una criatura rugiendo con ferocidad…

(0)(0)(0)

_Podemos presenciar como una pequeña niña corrió y prácticamente, se lanzó a abrazar a un joven mucho mayor que ella._

_La pequeña trataba de estar lo más cerca de su hermano, e incluso apretó más su agarre, y el joven, solamente pudo corresponderle cariñosamente al abrazo._

_-Deja que tu hermano se vaya…ya lo están esperando- dijo una mujer atrás de la pequeña, pero la mencionada no le hizo caso. Ambos seguían compartiendo este momento especial, hasta que el joven la separo y se agacho para estar a su altura._

_-No pongas esa cara- dijo el joven mientras con una de sus manos, le limpiaba la carita a la pequeña, ya que comenzaba a derramar unas lágrimas._

_-Eres fuerte, y te prometo que antes de que te des cuenta, llegare aquí con un montón de dinero para tu operación…nosotros aún nos queda mucho por que hacer; como el ver montar tu primera bici, ir al parque, comer un helado, jugar en la lluvia. Todo eso y mas lo haremos juntos. ¿Ok? - dijo el joven con una sincera sonrisa, lo que la niña asintió con su cabeza. El joven al ver que ella se tranquilizó, se puso de pie y abrió una puerta, que conducía el exterior._

_-Te quiero y siempre te cuidare sin importar en donde este, eso nunca lo olvides- menciono el joven mientras volteaba un poco atrás para verla._

_-Igual yo te quiero, te quiero de aquí hasta el infinito- dijo la pequeña con una enorme alegría, lo que el joven sonrió felizmente, para luego cerrar la puerta…._

El escenario se cambia para que podamos presenciar lo que era un cuarto grande, con una cama matrimonial, librero, un ventanal en el techo. Pero nos concentramos en el bulto que se encontraba debajo de las sabanas de la gran cama, se notaba que se sacudía, para luego detenerse. Cuando se pensaba que se tranquilizó el bulto…

-¡NO ESPERA!- se escuchó un grito de los bultos de la sabana, para luego quien estuviera en la cama, levantarse de golpe y respirar agitadamente.

La persona que trataba de controlar su respiración, que no podemos ver quien era, ya que estaba oscuro el cuarto. Una vez que vio que se encontraba en su cuarto, soltó un jadeo, para luego levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia una puerta en específico. Al abrirla, podemos ver que era un baño totalmente fino y elegante, la persona prende la luz para poder ver, para luego abrir el lavabo y una vez que empezó a caer el agua, con sus manos agarro un poco y se hecho en la cara.

Una vez que empezó a enjuagarse, y una vez que se secó con una toalla. Podemos ver de quien se trataba. Se trataba de una niña de 12 años de piel clara, ojos marrones claro, cabello castaño oscuro. Su vestimenta constituye de una camiseta sin mangas de color naranja y un short de color beige.

La pequeña empezó a verse en el reflejo del espejo. Todos dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y si una persona viera los ojos de la niña en estos momentos, lo único que podía ver seria dolor y sufrimiento…

-¨Sin importar que han pasado 6 años…todavía lo recuerdo, sueño con él. Pero nunca sueño cuando él se quedaba conmigo a dormir cuando tenía una pesadilla, o la vez que siempre ocultaba los vegetales que no le gustaban o cuando me cantaba…solo recuerdo cuando se fue…me estoy hartando de solo recordarlo así…¨-pensó la chica mientras todavía se observaba en el reflejo.

Una vez que pasaron los minutos, salió del baño, y aunque debería de volver a dormir…la ya no tenía sueño.

-No hay nada como una buena taza de chocolate caliente no pueda resolver- dijo la niña mientras sonreía y se reflejaba en sus ojos algo de felicidad. Luego con mucho cuidado, salió lo que era su habitación, y aunque su intención era el no prender ninguna luz, apenas al salir del pasillo, se dio cuenta que una gran chimenea de abajo se encontraba prendida.

-¿Qué rato?, normalmente lo prenden en las nevadas o cuando el Sr. Whitmore se encuentre en su ¨Zona¨ de lectura- dijo la pequeña para sí misma, mientras soltaba una peña risa al mencionar lo último. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la segunda planta, para ir hacia las escaleras, se empezó a sumergir en sus pensamientos.

No podía creer que de pasar frio durante las noches, comer basura, robar unos centavos, y sufrir maltrato de las personas. Ahora vivía en una gran mansión lujosa, con siempre tener comida en la cocina, agua caliente, recibiendo una buena educación, y lo mejor, rodeada de personas que la quería y que el sentimiento era mutuo. La pequeña no podía pagarle al buen hombre que la encontró en esa sucia calle, y le dio un nuevo hogar, al principio si se sintió extrañada y con miedo, pero poco a poco empezó a ver que las personas que vivían no eran mala gente, por el contrario, la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos…

Aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que choco con algo, cuando alzo su mirada, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendida, pero su sorpresa fue borrada, para luego verse que reflejaban cariño….

-Molly, ¿Por qué estas despierta a estas horas? - pregunto el dueño de esos ojos azules, que era de un tono femenino. La pequeña niña, Molly, se quedó pensando en las palabras escuchadas, para luego sonreírle.

-No pude dormir, Helga- dijo con sinceridad Molly. Helga la vio confundida, para luego sonreírle con cariño, para luego tomar de la mano a Molly, y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección de la cocina.

Una vez que ambas llegaron a la cocina, Helga soltó de la mano a Molly, para luego caminar hacia la estufa.

-¿Cómo te gusta?- pregunto Helga mientras la volteaba a ver un poco a Molly, mientras que sacaba una hoya.

-Tú lo sabes- menciono Molly divertida, lo que Helga le devolvió la sonrisa y sacaba los ingredientes para hacer el chocolate caliente. Mientras que Helga estaba comenzando hacer el chocolate para Molly, la mencionada no podía dejar de ver a la bella mujer que tenía adelante. La conoció el primer día que llego aquí, y la trato con amabilidad y respeto, incluso en su poco tiempo libre que tenía, se lo daba todo para ella; jugaba con ella, le ayudo a que sus estudios se nivelaran, la acompañaba almorzar, se quedaba a dormir con ella cuando tenía una de sus muchas pesadillas producida por los sucesos que ocurrieron hace 4 años seguidos e inclusive le enseñaba una que otro movimiento para defenderse…mientras que al Sr. Whitmore lo vía como un abuelo que nunca, pero siempre quiso…a Helga comenzó a verla como una segunda forma materna…

Pero mientras pensaba en eso, también observaba atentamente la ropa de Helga, ya que, al ser de noche, esperaba que la mujer tuviera una camiseta sin mangas, un short de pijama y su cabello suelto, como siempre ella acostumbra a dormir. Pero en vez de eso, Helgatenia una playera de manga larga color negro, unos pantalones ajustados a su esbelto cuerpo de color verde, cinturón café, y su cabello estaba trenzado.

-Listo Molly, una taza como te gusta, incluso tuve la molestia de ponerle malvaviscos dentro- dijo Helga mientras ponía la taza en la mesa, pero Molly no la tomo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Helga preocupada.

-¿Por qué estas vestida haci?- pregunto directamente Molly, su voz sonaba preocupada y a la vez confundida. Helga al ser descubierta, decidió mejor hacer tiempo para prepararle la noticia que le iba a dar…

-¿Por qué?, ¿no me veo bien?- cuestiono Helga, fingiendo un tono molesto. Cuando Molly lo escucho, se abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa, y rápidamente empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡No!, no, no es eso…te ves increíble, genial, hermosa…bueno, siempre luces hermosa…- dijo Molly mientras agachaba su mirada sonrojada, lo que Helga sonriera al escuchar esas palabras y en el interior, se sintió feliz.

-Pero me refiero es que…solo te vistes de esa manera cuando vas a entrenar o cuando sales de noche cuando el Sr. Whitmore te encargo algo…-explico Molly preocupada y alzaba su mirada para ver a Helga. Helga soltó un suspiro.

-Ahh…tienes razón, saldré unos días de la ciudad y no iré sola, el Sr. Whitmore ira conmigo…-apenas lo dijo, Molly soltó un jadeo y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y a la vez con miedo.

-¿Qué?...

-Si, el Sr. Whtmore reunió a unos miembros de una antigua expedición e iremos de viaje a un lugar…lejano, para pedir ayuda de un amigo- explico Helga sus razones, y Molly rápidamente se acercó a ella, para estar de enfrente con ella.

-¿Y por qué no me llevan?, me gustaría acompañarlos- pregunto ella confundida, Helga se agacho para quedar a su altura, para darle una sonrisa resignada.

-Créeme, me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, pero es un lugar que es casi imposible de ir y que solo pueden ir muy pocos…incluso pienso que no debería de ir yo…-dijo Helga lo último para sí misma, y en un susurro. Un susurro que Molly escuchó atentamente.

-¡Entonces no vayas!, ¡Quédate conmigo!- exclamo Molly preocupada y algo ansiosa. Ah Helga le sorprendió lo que escucho, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-No puedo…alguien tiene que cuidar la espalda del Sr. Whitmore, ese es mi trabajo. Además, solo vine a despedirme de ti, y de ir por un periódico que Whitmore se le olvido en su biblioteca. Él ya se encuentra en el muelle esperándome junto a los demás miembros de la expedición, solo me andan esperando a mí. Los sirvientes estarán contigo, descuida, no estarás sola- dijo Helga mientras le sonreía a Molly. Pero la mencionada bajo su mirada. Helga al percatarse que como la pequeña no se encontraba contenta, la envolvió en sus bazos, y le dio un abrazo.

-Te prometo que antes de que te des cuenta, llegaremos aquí-susurro Helga a Molly mientras aún permanecían en el abrazo. Pero lo que Helga no supo, es que esas palabras afectarían más a Molly…ya que eran casi las mismas palabras que su hermano le dijo antes de…de…de nunca más volver. Y no solo su hermano, su padre, su madre igual le dijeron esas palabras a ella, pero una vez que salían de la puerta del departamento donde antes vivía…nunca más volvían.

-Ya tranquila…shh, todo está bien- susurro Helga al sentir como Molly tembló. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, Molly se soltó del abrazo, y salió a toda prisa de la cocina. Mientras que Helga escuchaba como subía los escalones, para luego escuchar cómo se azotaba una puerta.

Helga soltó un suspiro, ya que logro notar la molestia y tristeza que la pequeña tenia, era tan grande sus sentimientos que noto que se le olvido su taza. Helga aunque quería subir y ver que Molly se encontrara bien, sabía que no tenía tiempo, mínimo se hacía unas 5 horas para llegar a las coordenadas exactas para sumergir el submarino hacia la Atlantida. Y mientras salía de la cocina, caminaba por la sala, entraba y bajaba por el elevador, comenzó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Helga pensaba en lo que paso en estos 6 años, cuando estaba aún en recuperación de sus fracturas producidas en la maldita caída del Gyro-Evac, se enteró que Alemania…su país de origen…declaro la guerra hacia sus vecinos Europeos. Fue fatídico, y cuando pensaba que solo duraría poco…resulto todo lo contrario. 4 años, fueron 4 largos y trágicos 4 años que duro el miedo, caos, destrucción, hambrunas, ruina, tragedia y muerte en todo el mundo y a pesar de que los gobiernos se van recuperando poco a poco…las consecuencias de la Guerra aún se pueden respirar en la actualidad…

Helga estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que noto que ya estaba en la planta baja, sacudió su cabeza y al entrar en la biblioteca, solo tuvo que buscar un poco donde encontró el periódico que el Sr. Whitmore le pidió que trajera, una vez que lo agarro, volvió a subir en el elevador.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace…-dijo Helga en voz alta, ya que ella no creía que sea una buena idea el que ella regresara a la ciudad de Atlantis, después de que ella intentara tomar su fuente de energía. Comprendía por que el Sr. Whitmore quería pedir la ayuda de Milo, pero…aun tenia bien grabado lo que sucedió en la expedición, el dolor de sus fracturas y en especial...lo recordaba aun perfectamente…recordaba al chico que le salvo más de una vez su vida…el mismo quien le dio una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctamente…

Una vez que el elevador se detuvo, sus pasos se escucharon por toda la mansión, para luego con su mano abrir la puerta, pero antes de que saliera, su vista quedo fija en las escaleras, como si estuviera esperando a Molly a que bajara a despedirse de ella.

Espero varios minutos, pero la pequeña no bajaba. Helga supo que debería de estar molesta, asique decidió respetar su espacio.

-Nos vemos Molly, pronto regresaremos…-anuncio Helga su despedida, pero no escucho nada. Luego Helga cerro un momento sus ojos, para luego abrirlos.

-Te quiero Molly, adiós- hablo Helga con toda honestidad y lo dijo desde su corazón, para luego finalmente cerrar la puerta. Si, se notaba el gran cambio que ha tenido Helga durante estos años, pero, aunque sea más amable y abierta, no significa que haya dejado de ser la mujer fuerte, seria y orgullosa que era.

Una vez afuera, subió a su auto y una vez que arranco, estaba tan concentrada manejando que no noto que había un polizón escondido en su auto…

* * *

**Con esto concluimos el primer capitulo de esta emocionante historia.**

**Espero que ustedes, mis lectores, sigan disfrutando de la historia, y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, pregunta, duda, recomendacion, pregunta, sera bien recibida y la contestare lo mas pronto posible :)**

**Y también si tienen una idea para una futura historia o aventura que hagan nuestro equipo favorito, pueden sugerirla ;)**

**Gracias y espero que nos veamos pronto.**


	2. 2- Reencuentros

**Otra vez bienvenidos a esta historia, sigan disfrutando leerla y si tienen algún comentario o pregunta, con confianza pueden decirme.**

**Atlantis, no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos…**

* * *

**Cap.2. Rencuentros.**

En la Majestuosa Ciudad de Atlantis, se podrían apreciar estos seis años que han pasado en la Ciudad. Ya que ahora de ser una sin conocimiento de sus pasados, viviendo en ruinas y fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Ahora todo era totalmente diferente, ya que ahora casi las reparaciones estaban casi completas, cada día aprendían mas sobre sus ancestros y las criaturas fantásticas que estaban al borde de la extinción, se han produciéndose para evitar su extinción.

Pero por el momento, nos concentramos en los ríos de lava que fluyen tranquilamente desde el fondo de los límites de la Ciudad, donde se ubicaban las cascadas de la frontera de la Ciudad de Atlantis, podemos escuchar como un ligero zumbido se escucha desde el fondo, para rápidamente presenciar quien lo hacía.

El ruido era provocado por un vehículo Atlante volador, que tenía forma de un pequeño pez. Y quien estaba montado en él, era la Reina Kida Nedakh o más conocida como Kida, ella actualmente portaba su túnica de Reina.

Vemos como ella pilotaba magistralmente su vehículo por los ríos de lava, y mientras volaba, los géiseres de lava comienzan a dispararse a su alrededor, pero a ella no le preocupo, todo lo contrario, lo empezó a disfrutar, ya comenzaba a extrañar la sensación de emoción. Después de todo, ser Reina conlleva grandes responsabilidades, responsabilidades que ahora tenía que le quitaban todo su tiempo. Mientras piloteaba, varias criaturas del tamaño de una ballena de piel azul, seis patas con tres dedos cada una y cabeza semejante a una ballena, comenzaron a surgir de la lava, pero no se mostraron agresivos, sino que comenzaron a nadar a través de la lava, para gran deleite de Kida.

Kida maneja con más rapidez hacia adelante, donde otras criaturas estaban nadando en la lava, pero ahora la diferencia, es que eran de un tamaño más pequeño, era más que obvio que eran su forma juvenil. Una de las criaturas al ver a Kida, nada hacia el lado del río de lava y sale de ella antes de sacudirse parte de la lava que aún estaba sobre él. Una vez que la lava ya no estaba en su cuerpo, empezó a ladrar a Kida como forma de llamar su atención.

Al presenciarlo, Kida soltó una risa, para luego descender hacia donde estaba la criatura, una vez que aterrizo a su lado, Kida lo miro con aprecio.

-Obby, date prisa debemos volver a la sala del trono- dijo ella a la criatura, antes de que la mencionada llamada Obby saltara sobre el pez volador, y ponerse cómodamente detrás de Kida.

Una vez que Obby se acomodó, Kida volvió a retomar el vuelo. Ella comienza a maniobrar a través de las nubes que se formaban por el vapor que producían el agua de las cascadas al tocar el rio de lava. Kida comienza a elevarse por la casada, y una vez acabadas, llego a lo que eran las estatuas gigantes de los Guardianes Atlantes, los mismos quienes han protegido a Atlantis y a sus habitantes de toda amenaza, y recientemente, de protegerlos causados por el despertar del volcán producido por la gente de la Superficie.

Kida pasa por dos grandes estatuas, cada una de las cuales sostiene un plato grande, uno de los cuales brilla con líneas azules mientras un fuego arde en el plato. Parados en la cabeza de la segunda estatua, dos Atlantes usan cuerdas para bajar una gran piedra tallada de una nariz en el lugar de la cara de la estatua. Mientras hacen esto, una mujer estába sentada en un vehículo volador más grande y los guía antes de usar su collar de cristal para sellarlo con un destello de luz azul. La luz luego se apaga antes de que el contorno de la nariz junto con los ojos de las estatuas y otras líneas talladas comiencen a brillar.

Kida sigue su recorrido por la Ciudad, donde ella felizmente saluda a todos los habitantes. Como a varios niños que están en una terraza junto a un par de hombres que están tallando símbolos y líneas en pilares de piedra. Luego pasa por el mercado que no solo se ha expandido, sino que también está prosperando como nunca se había podido visto. Después Kida pasa por otra terraza, donde una mujer estaba dando clases de como leer runas y símbolos Atlantes a muchos niños y no tan sorprendentemente, a algunos adultos. Kida al ver eso, no le sorprendió, después de todo, su historia se había perdido durante muchos años, y poco a poco la estaban recuperando.

Luego Kida pasa volando por otros Atlantes, quienes, al verla, la saludan con alegría.

-Buenos días, Reina Kida.

-Buenos días y tengan cuidado- contesto Kida mientras sonreía y correspondía al saludo. Y antes de que fuera al Templo, vio como el Corazón de Atlantis brillaba y estaba en la cima de la Ciudad. Kida alza vuelo y se acerca lo suficiente al Corazón para verlo. Observaba con respeto y detenidamente las piedras que flotaban alrededor del Corazón, ya que estaban talladas los rostros de los Reyes y Reinas de Atlantis del pasado. Pero Kida se queda viendo en una precisamente, ya que esa piedra, estaba esculpida la que tenía el rostro de su padre. Mientras la observaba, se quedó pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella recuerda perfectamente que su padre decidió esconder el Corazón de Atlántis, para evitar que sufriera otra catástrofe como la que ocurrió hace milenios y para esconderlo de quienes solo piensan en el poder y usarlo como arma para la guerra…personas como Rourke. Pero ella decidio que tal poder necesitar ser compartido, comprendido por todos. Lo que siempre pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al cabo de varios minutos, donde Kida estaba reflexionando y pensando, ella descendió hacia dirección del templo, después de todo, el amor de su vida la esperaba.

Dentro del palacio principal, más precisos, en la sala del Trono. Milo estaba observando a dos Atlantes que volaban con sus vehículos y con ayuda de unas cuerdas, empezaron a levantar del agua la cabeza de la estatua rota. Ahora él tenía unas túnicas Atlantes, pero la gran diferencia que se notaba, era que se hizo un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo, que tenía forma de un sol. El tatuaje cubría mayor parte del hombro, ya que llegaba a la mitad de su hombro y parte del brazo.

Mientras seguia observando como los dos hombres comenzar a levantar la cabeza lo suficientemente alto como para que quede encima de la estatua, mientras colocan suavemente la cabeza en el lugar que les corresponde antes de salir volando, para la siguiente reconstrucción.

Milo oye la puerta del palacio abrirse y cerrarse. Él se da la vuelta, para luego sonreír al ver quien llego. Quien llego fue Kida quien miraba la estatua mientras sonreía.

-Me alegra ver como el Viejo Rey ya nunca más tendrá que derramar lágrimas- menciono Kida felizmente y se acercaba a Milo.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Obby apareció de repente y al ver a Milo, corre felizmente a él, mientras comenzaba a ladrar. Obby se lanza hacia Milo, derrumbándolo y comienza a lamerlo afectivamente el rostro de Milo.

-¡Obby!, ¡También estoy feliz de verte!, pero me estas babeando amigo, ten más respeto- declaro Milo mientras recibía lamidas de Obby. Una vez que lo escucho, el mencionado se movió para dejar que Milo se levantara.

-Nunca pensé que la reconstrucción de Atlantis se movería tan rápido- declaro Kida aun maravillada por todo lo que han logrado estos seis años.

-A pesar de haber existido durante miles de años antes del hundimiento de Atlantis, siento que solo hemos descubierto una fracción de lo que el Corazón de Atlantis puede enseñarnos- dijo Milo mientras observaba su cristal que tenía colgado en su cuello. Y Milo hiba a seguir hablando, pero Kida lo envuelve en sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, quedando ellos dos viéndose de enfrente.

-Y todo esto no sería posible sin ti- menciono Kida amorosamente.

-No, no es para tanto- dijo Milo con pena.

-Claro que, si lo es, y no solo eso. Sino que tambien te agradezco el ayudarme el conocer lo que es el verdadero Amor- menciono Kida en un susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos y conectárselos con los de Milo. Lo que el rápidamente correspondió el beso.

Para ambos, podían permanecer de esa manera por el resto del día, pero ambos escucharon como unos pequeños ladridos que se combinaban con gemidos, a ambos los sacaron de su momento romántico.

Milo y Kida voltearon abajo donde provenían los ruidos, quien era Obby que estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos.

-Jaja, está bien amigo, pero solo una roca- declaro Milo, antes de sacar una pequeña roca entre su túnica hacia Obby. El asiente, antes de que se mostrara una gran felicidad en su rostro, para luego sacar su legua que era muy larga, ya que se estiro como un camaleón, agarrar la roca con la mencionada y comérsela. Obby comía felizmente, antes de tragársela y ver con ojos suplicantes a los dos, parece que quería mas.

-Si sigue haci, solo te haras un perro de lava regordete, tal vez deberíamos ponerte a dieta- declaro Milo divertido. Pero Obby de repente, cambio su personalidad juguetona y alegra, para mostrar enojo, ya que entre cero sus ojos y comenzaba a gruñir. Eso provoco que tanto Milo y Kida se extrañaran.

-¿Qué pasa Obby?- pregunto Kida confundida y a la vez preocupada. Pero antes de que Obby pueda hacer algo o que Milo dijera algo, las puertas del palacio se abren y un miembro del consejo entra corriendo frenéticamente, se notaba en su expresión que estaba preocupado. Y detrás del mencionado, tenía dos guardias del palacio.

-¡Reina Kida!, ¡unos intrusos se están acercando a la ciudad!- expreso el con temor y señalaba afuera del palacio. Lo que hizo que Milo y Kida se vieran confundidos y a la vez serios.

Al cabo de solo unos minutos, afuera debajo de los grandes escalones que conducían hacia el Palacio, una gran multitud se reunió alrededor. Muchos ciudadanos estaban asustados por quienes fueran los invasores, pero varios guerreros comenzaron a prepararse para comenzar una batalla de ser necesaria.

Kida y Milo también llegaron, donde mientras que Milo saco unos binoculares que el conservo para ver quiénes eran, Kida estaba dando instrucciones a sus guerreros.

-Están llegando a través de los túneles de lava. ¿Dónde está el capitán? ¡Quiero que comiencen a volar y derribarlos antes de que lleguen aquí! - exclamo Kida a sus guardias.

-¡Esperen que no sean intrusos!...¡Son amigos!- exclamo Milo con una sonrisa mientras ve varias caras familiares a través de los binoculares. Kida confundida, pide los binoculares, una vez que los tiene, ve a través de ellos y al reconocerlos, se mostró una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Kida.

-¡Reina Kida!, ¡estamos listos para repelar esta nueva amenaza!- dijo un Atlante con firmeza y detrás de él estaban los demás guerreros Atlantes.

-¡No hagan nada, no se preocupen!, ¡Son amigos!- exclamo Kida a su pueblo, para evitar que se alteraran los ciudadanos y que sus hombres no cometan una locura. Estos se relajaron un poco por las palabras de su Reina, pero otros, no tanto…

Quienes empezaban a llegar a la Ciudad de Atlantis, eran los miembros de la expedición de la superficie de la misma ciudad. Ellos estaban manejando y llegando en unas pequeñas avionetas que se impulsaban por unas grandes hélices en la parte de atrás y de arriba para mantenerlo en el aire. Cada avioneta era manejada e iban dos integrantes de la superficie. Una vez que los miembros de la superficie observaban la ciudad de Atlantis. Todos se maravillaron con la vista, ya que la observaban más majestuosa a comparación de los seis a los que han pasado.

-¡Oh!, ¡Es hermoso Vinny!- exclamo Mole al observar la Ciudad a su compañero de viaje.

-Si…es asombroso lo que una mano de pintura y pegamento puede hacer- contesto Vynni con su tono y humor que lo caracteriza.

Todos comenzaron a empezar a aterrizar tranquilamente en el mismo lugar donde todos los Atlantes se habían reunido. Una vez que los Atlantes observaron mejor quienes llegaron, los ciudadanos se relajaron y los guardias bajaron sus armas, ya que reconocían a la perfección a las mismas personas que han sido honradas en los registros de Atlantis, por haverlos salvado.

Milo corrió rápidamente a saludar a sus amigos, y como el vehículo en dónde llegaron Sweet y Audrey fue el más cercano a él, fue a recibirlos primero.

-Sweet, Audrey, que agradable sorpresa, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - dijo Milo mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a Audrey a bajar del vehículo.

-Solo venimos para ver si no has causado ningún desastre- contesto ella en tono burlón, mientras aceptaba la ayuda de él. Una vez que se bajó, ambos se dieron un pequeño abrazo, pero antes de que Audrey se soltara, Milo la atrajo otra vez.

-Dos por moverte- contesto Milo divertido, lo que Audrey lo volviera abrazar. Mientras que ellos dos recibían esa muestra de afecto, los demás estaban siendo recibidos por varios Atlantes más.

-Uh, je, muchas gracias- contesto Sweet con pena, mientras que unos Atlantes le ponían un ramo de flores en su cuello.

-Ojalá no me de alergia- se dijo el nervioso, ya que como no reconocía las flores, era obvio que no sabía que podrían tener.

-Hola, ¿Y quién será mi guía por la Ciudad? - pregunto Packard a los dos guardias Atlantes que le ayudaron a bajar de su avión.

-Oh, elígame- contesto uno de ellos amablemente.

-No, elígame a mí- dijo rápidamente el otro. Rápidamente se formó una pequeña discusión entre ellos para saber quién será el guía.

-Basta, basta, ambos son lindos. Iremos todos- interrumpió Packard a ambos y comenzaba a caminar hacia la Ciudad. Lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella y muy contentos.

-Sean bienvenidos- anunciaron al mismo tiempo tres chicas a Vinny, Cookie y a Mole, mientras ponían unos ramos a los tres mencionados.

-Oh muchas gracias, y como regalo, tengan esto. Una muestra de mi receta secreta- dijo Cookie mientras le daba a un Atlante un frasco.

-Oh que honor- dijo el mientras hacia una reverencia de agradecimiento, y rápidamente llevo una porción a su boca. Pero a los pocos segundos, se desmallo en pleno suelo.

-Qué curioso, última vez que observe como un hombre desmallarse de la comida, hubo un Bom, y ya no más lavandería China- expreso Vinny un poco divertido, mientras que él y Cookie se dirigían a saludar a Milo y Kida. Mientras que Mole se quedó con las tres chicas.

-Oh, jejeje, discúlpenme mademoiselle- expreso Mole mientras se acercaba al oído de una Atlante y comenzaba a susurrarle unas palabras. Pero a los pocos segundos, la Atlante y sus amigas de haber escuchado esas palabras, se indignaron y ahora sus ojos mostraban furia.

-Oigan enserió, no saben cuánto los extrañe- expreso Milo contento a sus amigos. Y antes de que continuaran con su plática, todos vieron como Mole corría por su vida, ya que estaba siendo perseguido por las chicas Atlantes.

-¿El estará…

-Descuida, ya está acostumbrado, al igual que nosotros- expreso Sweet tranquilo, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No es que me queje, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Al Sr. Whitmore le paso algo? - pregunto ahora preocupado Milo, ya que empezó a temer que la persona quien fue gran amigo de su abuelo y quien financio la expedición a Atalntis le sucediera algo malo.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?- le contesto Audrey divertida mientras hacía señales a otro vehículo.

-Milo…-susurro Kida impactada por la persona que ella podría pensar de quien se tratara. Pero Milo lo reconoció perfectamente.

-¡¿Sr. Whitmore?!- exclamo Milo impactado y emocionado al verlo en persona.

-¡No solo estoy bien!, sino que también ese cristal tuyo, me hace sentir como si volviera a tener veinte años- contesto el, mientras lo saludaba y de un gran salto bajaba del vehiculó. Aunque Milo por inercia lo atrapo en el suelo, para evitar que se lastimara.

-Je, aunque la verdad, sigo estando viejo- expreso el Sr. Whitmore divertido, mientras que Milo le sonrió de felicidad al verlo.

-Y usted debe ser la Princesa Kida, aunque claro, ahora es la Reina Kida. Yo soy…- saludo el respetuosamente a Kida y le extendía la mano. Pero antes de que también se presentara formalmente, Kida lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y cariño.

-Sin duda usted es el Sr. Whitmore. No tengo palabras para expresar toda mi gratitud por usted al haber traído a Milo a mi vida y por hacer que mi pueblo volviera a renacer- expreso Kida con mucho agradecimiento en su voz y se separaba de él.

Pero antes de que Kida volviera a expresar su gratitud con él o que Milo también dijera algo, los tres vieron como Mole se arrastraba por el suelo pidiendo ayuda, antes de que fuera jalado por las chicas Atlantes, lo que él empezó a pedir ayuda.

-Je, espero que con eso aprenda a no meterse con una dama- expreso una voz en toque de burla. Milo y Kida voltearon a la dirección en donde provino y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos. Ya que cruzada de brazos y recargada en el mismo vehiculó que llego el Sr. Whitmore, se encontraba Helga. Para ellos, no esperaban volver a ver a la misma mujer que fue la mano derecha de Rourke, pero que, al mismo tiempo, que misteriosamente y a la vez sorprendentemente sobrevivió a sus fracturas que tuvo por las acciones de Rourke.

Helga tampoco supo que decirles a las personas que la perdonaron, pero también sentía que no merecía volver a Atlantis, pero por la gran insistencia de parte del Sr. Whitmore de que la acompañara, acepto. Aunque tampoco le agradaba venir por dejar sola a la pequeña que le tomo un inmenso cariño.

Solamente, Helga le hizo una reverencia respetuosa a Kida y Milo en forma de saludo.

-¨Ejem¨ creo que será mejor entrar para poder estar mejor al corriente- dijo el Sr. Whitmore rápidamente. Lo que Milo y Kida le contestaron al buen hombre con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón. Vamos adentro donde podrán comer lo más exquisitos platillos que Atlantis pueden ofrecerles- dijo Kida mientras comenzaba a caminar por las escaleras, seguida por todos los demás. Aunque eso sí, Helga se quedaba un poco más retirado que los demas…

-Ah, pues dudo que puedan compararse con mis platillos, ¿verdad chicos? - dijo con orgullo Cookie, lo que todos contestaron difícilmente un sí.

Pero antes de que siguieran caminado por las escaleras, Obby paso entre los pies de ellos. Es de mencionar que a todos los miembros les sorprendió ver la extraña criatura, ya que no recordaban verla cuando llegaron hace años. Luego Obby comenzó a oler algo en el aire, y detecto un nuevo olor, aparte de los desconocidos, que provenía del vehículo del Sr. Whitmore y Helga, lo que comenzó a ladrar, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- pregunto Milo confundido, para ver que el seguía ladrando al vehículo. Helga extrañada, ya que no recordaba que tenían cosas adentro. Se acercó cuidadosamente al vehículo, mientras desenfundaba su pistola para estar preparada para cualquier clase de peligro.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, ella abrió una pequeña escotilla y a los pocos segundos de ahí, salió…

-¡¿MOLLY?!- exclamaron con sorpresa e incredibilidad Whitmore y Helga al ver a la pequeña. Aunque eso también, a Milo, Kida y a los demás miembros les dejo sorprendidos al verla.

-Je, hola a todos- saludo Molly nerviosa mientras alzaba un poco su mano para saludar nerviosa a todos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy.**

**Espero que lo estén disfrutando, como yo lo disfruto en escribirlo.**

**Les mando un cordial saludo a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, ya que esta historia avanza y progresa por su constante apoyo.**

**Y ya lo saben, cualquier duda, consejo, pregunta, sugerencia, recomendación, es bien recibida.**

**Sin mas que decir, nos vemos y espero que nos veamos pronto.**


End file.
